emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03973
}} is the 3,975th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 11 February, 2005. Plot Part 1 In the hall of Holdgate Farm Tom finds Max preening himself for his first day at work. Tom remarks that Max is dressed more appropriately for a nightclub. Max answers that he hopes to woo his clients with his bedside manner and also tells him that he is a good vet. Tom says he believes him and sends him off before he's late. In Farrers Cottage Eric Pollard is smartly dressed for his court appearance, and packing an overnight bag just in case. Val chides him for being miserable and tells him that with Steph playing the martyr he could soon be home. However, she agrees that Steph is behaving very odd and could do anything. Val offers to go with Eric but he turns her down. In Pear Tree Cottage Jimmy is heading out when Chloe tells him that a client has been on the phone needing some plant hire. Jimmy tells Matthew and Tom that he is tied up all day. Tom notes that Jimmy is his usual cheery self, he suggests to Matthew that he pops round to Home Farm and has a drink with Jimmy. A half-hearted Matthew queries his meaning, suggesting Tom wants him to keep an eye on Jimmy. Tom agrees that he wants Jimmy brought back into the fold. Chas is in the B&B talking to Charity whilst she's packing an overnight bag. She tells her that she hopes her innocent act fools Jimmy as it isn't fooling her. Chas assumes she's going on a romantic assignation, Charity tells her she's packed a few extra's that she needs. Chas thinks she means something kinky but Charity explains that it could mean a surprise for Sadie and Jimmy. Len pops round to see Laurel who is working in Farrers. He wants to know if she is still looking for a handyman for Nicola's business. Laurel is happy to offer him a job. A grateful Len is told he can start on Monday. She teases him about her being a slave driver. At the Vets Surgery Max tells Paddy he's more used to working with exotic animals. Paddy is sarcastic about Max's lack of enthusiasm. Max apologises and asks how the extra shifts arrived to be able to afford him offering a job. Paddy makes a vague reply. Max soon brightens up with the entrance of the receptionist, Charles|Libby], and tells her that he's looking forward to settling in. At Farrers Lisa drops round to give Eric a good luck card, signed by all the factory girls. Val tells him that they don't all hate him after all. Eric speaks in dramatic flowery language about what may happen to him in court and Val has to bring him back down to earth. Jimmy walks into the hotel bar to meet a glamorously dressed Charity. She pretends to be cool with Jimmy keeping him slightly wrong-footed, then tells him saucily not to worry as she has everything ready for him. Part 2 In the Woolpack Diane tells Val not to worry about Eric, but she also is sarcastic about him, saying that he always manages to slip out of things. Val tells her he's a much misunderstood person. To Danny's surprise Max comes in. Max explains he's on Standby. Danny asks him why he didn't make his escape from Emmerdale and Max explains about being kept in order by his Dad. Danny comments that if his Dad was as rich he'd be sure to keep him happy. Max says that working at Paddy's could have its attractions. Danny realises he means Libby and reminds him how she rejected Andy. Max is confident about his charms doing the trick. In the hotel penthouse suite things are getting steamy between Charity and Jimmy, she drags him through onto the bed. In the Vet's Surgery reception Libby tells Max that Paddy wants him to meet him at Moor Farm. Max asks Libby out using the subject of talking horses as a cover. She calls his bluff about whether he is talking business or pleasure and remarks on his corny chatting up technique. He admits to it and she tells him that she realises he probably won't take no for an answer and agrees to go for a drink. On his way out Max bumps into a client holding an iguana, he demonstrates his knowledge of its full name. In the Woolpack Matthew jests to Callum that he may be walking over to Home Farm to visit Jimmy so not to mistake him for a poacher and shoot him. Matthew realises Jimmy is up to something as Callum tells him that it's unlikely Jimmy will be in as he believes he's in Manchester for the day at a golf meeting. A triumphant Eric comes in to tell Val and Diane that he is free as the case has been dismissed. Steph had pleaded guilty and got a conditional discharge. Val offers to get him a drink, he says he'd prefer a kiss and she leans across the bar to him. In Jacob's Fold Jarvis calls round to Len. Len makes a gesture to patch up their relationship by handing Jarvis the Jaguar statue to put on his car bonnet. Jarvis is thrilled as he's looked over for one, but he tries to play it down. Len ironically comments that Jarvis wouldn't know what to do without him. Approaching the village in a taxi, Ethan tells Steph that she doesn't have to behave like a martyr, and sacrifice herself on behalf of Pollard. Steph tells him that she feels like a decent person for a change. They arrive at Brook Cottage. In the hotel Charity, dressed in a robe, comes back through to the bedroom to hand a drink to Jimmy who's in bed. Charity asks him if he usually has such a good time with Sadie, he tells her there is no contest. Charity draws him out about his feelings for Sadie and mentions how Sadie set a photographer up to take photos of her with Cain. Jimmy is bitter about Sadie being controlling and moans how he is sick of his father's sanctimonious attitude and how they'll be better off when he's dead. Jimmy doesn't see Charity raise a condescending eyebrow. Jarvis baptises his renewed car Freda with some vintage brown ale. Len isn't impressed and asks if he is going to drive it instead. Jarvis wants Len to make the first drive as a thank you. They pretend they're doing each other a favour. The car makes a shaky start, and Jarvis starts instructing Len on how to drive it. As they turn into Main Street the car stalls. Jarvis taunts Len about being a mechanic and Len retorts that Jarvis put a curse on it by calling it Freda. They both burst out laughing and shake hands. Ashley comes into Brook Cottage to find Steph playing with Gabby. Ethan then appears. He's been looking after some paper work. When Steph goes off to put the kettle on Ashley tells Ethan he's furious with him, as it was Ethan who was supposed to be looking after Gabby. Ethan argues that Steph has been fine and the stable environment is good for her. Steph comes back in and says she will pop out to the pub for a drink. When she's gone, Ashley remarks on Steph's obviously unstable behaviour and tells him to use some common sense. Back in the hotel Jimmy calls Sadie a liar and tells Charity about how Sadie had sneakily continued taking contraception. Charity clarifies that Tom knew nothing of this and Jimmy continues to sarcastically describe his dad constantly asking when he was going to get grandchildren. Charity reveals that Sadie had let it slip about the circumstances of Paul Marsden's death, and remarks that Tom probably wouldn't be pleased about that either, and they should be worried about trusting her with anything else. Jimmy says he'd like to strangle Sadie. Charity says that Tom will find out about her in the end and asks him what excuses he made to his dad about where he was. Jimmy had said he was a meeting in Leeds. He comments how he is also fed up with Matthew's interference, and he's not as smart as he thinks. Charity suggests he should be getting back to his meeting and they kiss. In the Woolpack Tom assigns Max's better spirits about his job to the presence of Libby. Max tells his Dad he is focused and professional. Val and Eric are happily drinking, and Eric comments on his lucky escape from justice. Steph interrupts asking if they've started celebrating without her. She reminds Eric that he owes her one and he goes off to the bar to get her a drink as Val works hard at making small talk. In the hotel bedroom Jimmy and Charity are post-coital kissing. Jimmy suggests phoning down for Champagne. She tells him she'd prefer a can and sends him off to the off-licence to get some drinks. When he's gone she takes out the video camera she has concealed behind some books and checks back the footage of her and Jimmy. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes